This invention relates generally to a board game and is particularly directed to a game board method having as an object the positioning of a predetermined number of playing pieces in a continuous, linear pattern on the board.
Games involving the positioning of playing pieces on a board having a plurality of playing spaces in a fixed, predetermined pattern are well known. Such game boards frequently take the form of a rectangular array of playing spaces whereon a player may position a playing piece, with the object of the game being to position one's playing pieces in a given array, such as in a straight line. Tic-tack-toe is perhaps the most popular game which makes use of the aforementioned playing principles. A similar game known as "Connect Four" employs a generally vertically oriented frame for holding playing pieces such as marbles deposited in the frame in vertically oriented columns wherein the players attempt to align a predetermined number of playing pieces in a linear array within the support frame.
In an effort to increase the complexity of such games and to appeal to a greater age range, many of these games have been expanded into a three-dimensional arrangement wherein the playing pieces may be aligned either in a single plane or in a plurality of planes. Adding another dimension to the game requires the use of a supporting frame which is not only substantially more expensive than a conventional two-dimensional game apparatus, but also involves considerable manipulation by the players in the positioning of playing pieces in a desired position. Whether designed for play in either two or three dimensions, such games are generally intended for use by only two players.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a board game method which can be played at varying levels of complexity using the same two-dimensional game board. In addition, the game board and method therefor of the present invention is designed for play by two players or two teams of two players each.